Kiss Me, Love Me
by David Rd
Summary: Changmin merasa depresi saat Yunho hanya memperhatikan ketiga hyungnya. Ia bahkan mengalami mimpi buruk bhwa Yunho akan meninggalkannya. Apa yg sbnar'a terjadi?


**KISS ME, AND THEN LOVE ME**

Pairing: Homin (Yunho/ Changmin)

PG : 13

Genre : Angst

Song : Confession by Shim Changmin

Summary : Changmin merasa bahwa dirinya tidak berharga di mata Yunho, karena setelah masalah Lawsuit yang mereka hadapi, Yunho hanya memikirkan member yang lain.

Changmin POV

Seoul, 05 Februari 2011

Hari ini semua orang sibuk. Mereka menyiapkan acara ulang tahun spesial untuk Yunho-hyung yang akan dihadiri juga oleh para Cassie. Aku senang akhirnya ada saatnya bagi kami untuk bisa sedikit lega dan terlepas dari masalah-masalah yang begitu runyam.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang ulang tahun, aku belum tahu apa yang akan aku berikan untuk Yunho-hyung. Apa yang sedang diinginkan Yunho-hyung? Aduh kenapa aku tidak perhatian sekali kepada Yunho-hyung.

End of Changmin POV

Changmin mengeluarkan masker, topi dan kacamata hitamnya dari dalam tas. Disiapkan semua peralatan tempurnya untuk menghindari serbuan fans. Setelah semuanya terpasang rapi, dia berjalan menuju sebuah toko perhiasan. Penjaga toko tersenyum padanya dan mempersilakannya masuk.

"Silakan tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" gadis penjaga toko tersenyum ramah.

"Ehm, aku butuh hadiah ulang tahun," Changmin termenung sejenak, dia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan hyung-nya.

"Baiklah, kami punya banyak sekali design spesial untuk hadiah. Untuk laki-laki atau perempuan tuan kalau boleh saya tahu."

"Oh, ya laki-laki. Usia 25 tahunan."

"Bagaimana kalau jam tangan?"

"Ah sepertinya jangan jam tangan, dia punya banyak sekali jam tangan."

Tiba-tiba pandangan mata Changmin terhenti pada sepasang cincin di dalam kotak kaca yang dilindungi oleh kotak perhiasan berkain beludru biru.

"Bisa tolong keluarkan cincin itu?" Changmin menunjuk cincin yang dilihatnya.

"Oh tentu tuan."

Penjaga itu kemudian mengeluarkan cincin yang dimaksud.

"Ini tuan."

Changmin tersenyum memandang sepasang cincin yang ada di tangannya.

Changmin pulang dari berburu hadiah dan langsung menuju apartemen Dongbangshinki. Dilihatnya mobil hyung-nya ada di garasi. Tanpa sadar, Changmin memandang lagi kotak perhiasaan yang kini terbungkus kotak kado yang rapi dan tersenyum.

"Hyung, I hope you'll like it."

23.55 waktu Seoul

Changmin berjalan menuju kamar tidur Yunho. Dia berencana mengucapkan selamat dan menyerahkan hadiahnya. Dengan berjalan perlahan didekatinya pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Namun Changmin terkejut saat didengarnya hyung-nya sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Jae, wae?"

"Yunnie, saengil chuka hamnida...," Jaejoong berteriak di sisi lain telepon.

"Oh, ye. Kau ingat Jae?" Yunho mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tentu, Yun. Apa yang tak ku ingat tentangmu?"

"Lalu."

"Mwo?"

"Mana hadiahku Jae."

"Yun, kau mau hadiah?"

"Tentu."

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku dulu."

"Mwo?"

"Apa? Kau tak mau?"

"A... ani.. Ok, saranghaeyo Jae."

"Nah, nado saranghaeyo Yun. Tunggulah, besok hadiahmu akan sampai."

Changmin berhenti di depan pintu kamar Yunho dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Setelah Yunho selesai menelepon Jaejoong, Yunho kelihatannya menerima telepon dari Junsu dan Yoochun yang sama-sama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

Setelah satu setengah jam kemudian, Changmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dia mengurungkan niatnya memberikan hadiahnya sekarang, mungkin lebih baik kalau dia menundanya hingga esok.

Seoul, 6 Februari 2011

Ting ...tong... ting...tong

Yunho terlihat berlari menuju pintu depan. Dibukanya pintu dan didapatinya tumpukan hadiah dalam berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. Dibawanya masuk hadiah-hadiah tersebut dan diletakkannya di dekat sofa ruang tengah.

Changmin yang mendengarkan bunyi bel langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Sebenarnya dia tak bisa tidur. Setelah kejadian semalam, pikiran Changmin melayang kemana-mana.

Sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih sedikit sendu, Changmin melihat setumpuk hadiah di dekat sofa di ruang tengah. Melihat sekilas saja Changmin sudah tahu siapa yang mengirimkan hadiah itu. Sudah jelas, hadiah itu dari ketiga hyungnya yang sekarang sudah berbeda agensi dengannya.

Dilihatnya pula Yunho yang kegirangan keluar dari dalam kamarnya sembari membawa gunting.

"Pagi, Min. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Ehm, hyung. Pagi."

Yunho kembali berkonsentrasi kepada hadiahnya dan memulai operasi pembukaan hadiah. Mulai dibukanya satu persatu hadiah yang ada di hadapannya. Changmin langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak berselera.

Dia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Tiap kali Changmin melihat Yunho lebih memperhatikan ketiga hyungnya, dia akan merasa sedikit marah. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cemburu? Apa seperti ini rasanya. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Dia bukan siapa-siapa Yunho. Walaupun iya, dia hanya sebatas rekan kerja yang sehari-hari bertemu dengannya. Tapi Changmin tak ingin hanya dianggap sebagai sekadar dongsaeng ataupun rekan kerja. Dia ingin Yunho memperhatikan dirinya juga. Apakah begitu sulit untuk Yunho memahami perasaannya. Dia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai orang lain.

"Em, Min," Yunho memanggil Changmin yang berada persis di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah memulihkan ekspresinya, Changmin menoleh,"Ne hyung."

"Jangan lama-lama ya mandinya! Aku ada janji dengan beberapa orang pagi ini," Yunho melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Changmin kaget luar biasa mendengar hyung-nya berkata seperti itu padanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Changmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi dan balik ke kamarnya. Saat melewati Yunho, Changmin berkata dengan pelan,"Hyung, mandilah dulu. Lagian hari ini aku tak ada schedule penting."

"Jincha?" Yunho memandang Changmin seakan tak percaya pada ucapan dongsaengnya itu.

"Ya hyung," setelah berkata demikian, Changmin menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Ia ingin menangis. Sangat ingin menangis.

"Gomawo Changmin-ah," terdengar teriakan Yunho dari ruang tamu.

10.00 waktu Seoul

Changmin terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya sudah bertambah terang. Dia ingat sekarang kenapa dia tertidur lagi. Dia telah lelah menangis karena kejadian pagi ini membuatnya begitu kesal.

Dilihatnya jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00. Hari ini memang dia tidak ada jadwal penting, tapi dia memutuskan untuk mandi setelah tadi pagi tertunda.

Keluar dari kamar, Changmin tidak menemukan siapapun di apartemen. Sesuai dugaannya, Yunho pasti sudah pergi. Kenapa hyung-nya tidak peka akan apa yang dia rasakan. Sudah cukup ketiga hyung-nya meninggalkannya. Sekarang apabila Yunho juga ikut meninggalkannya lengkaplah sudah penderitaannya.

Changmin menatap hampa ke langit-langit apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Yunho. Dia ingat saat-saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat mereka mulai debut dan saat-saat puncak kejayaan mereka. Kini dia merasa apa yang sudah pernah diperolehnya sia-sia. Memang semua orang mengenalnya, semua orang ingin menjadi temannya (termasuk mereka yang hanya mengingkan numpang tenar). Tapi apa yang membuatnya sedih adalah satu-satunya orang yang dia harapkan akan memperhatikannya, tak pernah melakukan seperti apa yang dia harapkan.

Dilihatnya kembali sebuah bungkusan kado rapi yang niatnya akan diberikan pada hyung-nya kemarin malam. Kini bungkusan itu tidak berguna. Tak ada gunanya dia memberikan itu pada Yunho sekarang. Kesal memikirkan semua yang terjadi padanya, Changmin meletakkan hadiah itu di dekat foto mereka berlima dan mulai menelepon Kyuhyun, sembari berharap bahwa sahabatnya ini akan ada waktu untuk mengurangi perasaan kacaunya ini.

"Kyu, do you have a time?"

"What is it Min?" suara Kyuhyun di seberang sana terdengar sedikit khawatir. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Changmin bukanlah orang yang mudah menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain, oleh karena itu dia sangat khawatir dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Nothing Kyu. Kita lama tidak keluar bersama. Apa kau ada waktu?"

"Hm, sepertinya kali ini aku tak ada schedule. Baiklah, tapi bagaimana kalau aku ajak Sungmin hyung?"

"It's okay."

23.35 waktu Seoul

Acara ulang tahun Yunho telah selesai. Dia telah mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua orang yang telah bersedia datang dan pada semua kru yang telah bersusah payah menyiapkan acara yang begitu menyentuh hatinya.

Saat mengucapkan terima kasih pada beberapa temannya yang datang, Jungmo mendekati Yunho dan berkata,"Yun, aku tak melihat Changmin. Apa dia ada schedule?"

Yunho yang sedari tadi tersenyum karena ini adalah hari spesialnya, tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Jungmo-ah...," Yunho seperti kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ne Yun. Apa dia sakit?"

"Ani... oh ya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus. Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi, ok?" Yunho segera pergi meninggalkan Jungmo yang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Di dorm Super Junior lantai 11.

"Kyu, apa yang terjadi pada Changmin?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada amat khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

"Molla. Aku juga menduga ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Tapi dia tidak mengatakannya hyung," Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang terlelap dengan sedih. Kenapa sahabatnya tidak mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Kalau saja dia mengatakan apa yang telah membebani pikiran dan hatinya, pasti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan dengan senang hati membantu.

Sungmin menyelimuti tubuh Changmin yang terbaring di kasur Kyuhyun agar dia tidak merasa kedinginan. Setelah itu ditatapnya mata Kyuhyun dan berkata,"Kyu, sebaiknya kita biarkan dia istirahat dulu. Besok-besok saat pikirannya tenang, dia pasti akan menceritakan semuanya."

"Hm, arraseo hyung."

Malam itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidur di satu tempat tidur karena Changmin menggunakan tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Dalam tidurnya, Changmin merasakan mimpi yang aneh.

_Dalam mimpi Changmin_

_Changmin berjalan di tengah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Karena luasnya, tidak terlihat ada tumbuhan lain selain rumput yang hijau. Pemandangan di tempat itu terlihat hanya antara rumput dan langit. Dia menatap berkeliling dan merasa heran. Kenapa dia ada di tempat seperti ini?_

_Karena penasaran dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dia mulai berjalan. Walaupun dia terus berjalan dia tetap tidak menemukan pemandangan baru. Entah itu orang, tumbuhan, hewan atau apapun. _

_Setelah amat lama berjalan, Changmin mulai berputus asa. Belum pernah dirasakannya perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap rumput yang dipijaknya. Semangatnya untuk mencari tahu dimana dia berada sirna sudah. Sekarang dia berdiri mematung di tengah padang rumput yang luas itu._

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara manusia yang membangkitkan kembali semangat Changmin. Ditatapnya berkeliling dan dengan seksama dia mulai berjalan menuju arah suara itu. Tak berapa lama sampailah dia di sebuah tebing._

_Changmin menatap ke bawah dan seakan tak percaya, dilihatnya ke-empat hyungnya ada disana. Mereka memakai stage costum terakhir saat mereka masih bersama dan ditangan mereka tergenggam gelas berisi wine. Muka keempat hyungnya terlihat ceria dan bahagia. Mereka saling berbicara satu sama lain dan terlihat akrab dan seperti tak ada masalah yang terjadi. Pemandangan ini seperti keempat hyungnya tengah menghadiri sebuah pesta._

_Karena merasa ingin menyapa hyung-hyungnya, Changmin kemudian mencari-cari apakah ada jalan untuk turun ke tempat hyungnya berada. Kemudian terlihatlah sebuah tangga yang memiliki pegangan dari kayu berukir yang sangat indah. Dengan cepat Changmin menuruni tangga itu dan sampailah ia di dekat hyungnya._

_Keempatnya masih tidak menghiraukan kedatangan Changmin. Changmin mulai menyapa mereka semua,"Hyung!"_

_Namun tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarkannya. Dia berusaha memanggil dan tetap saja tak ada yang mendengarkannya._

_Sudah berulang-ulang kali Changmin memanggil mereka, namun tak ada tanggapan. Oleh karena itu, Changmin melangkah maju untuk menghampiri hyung-hyungnya. tapi, seperti ada sebuah tembok transparan yang menghalanginya melangkah._

_Sedih dengan keadaannya, Changmin terduduk lemas dan menangis. Dia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia hanya ingin mendekat kepada hyung-hyungnya dan menyapa serta melakukan apa yang biasanya mereka lakukan bersama. _

_Dalam keadaan yang menegangkan itu, Changmin menatap ke arah mereka dan tiba-tiba pandangan mata Yunho terarah kepadanya. Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa saat, namun yang sangat mencengangkan, Yunho kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong dan mengajak mereka bertiga meninggalkan tempat itu._

_Melihat hyungnya meninggalkannya sendirian Changmin mulai berteriak-teriak tidak karuan. Air matanya semakin membanjiri pipinya, namun dia tak peduli. Kedua tangannya menggedor-gedor dinding transparan itu seolah berharap agar dinding itu dapat roboh seketika. Tapi keempat hyungnya terlihat sudah menjauh. Dan di kejauhan dapat dilihatnya tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong sedangkan kepala Jaejoong bersandar di bahu Yunho seolah berusaha mengolok-olok Changmin yang tertinggal sendirian._

_Akhir mimpi._

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur mereka ketika mendengar teriakan Changmin.

"HYUNG... ANDWAE... GAJIMAAAAAAAAA...," Changmin berteriak-teriak dan pipnya mulai basah oleh air mata sedangkan tangan dan kakinya terlihat seperti tengah berusaha menghancurkan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari dan berusaha menenangkan Changmin. Sungmin turut membantu.

"Changmin-ah, bangunlah!" Kyuhyun menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Changmin.

"ANDWAE... GAJIMAAAAA... YUNHO HYUNG...," Changmin mencengkeram erat lengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Sungmin yang khawatir segera mencari cara lain untuk membangunkan maknae Dongbangshinki ini. Dibelainya pelan rambut Changmin berulang-ulang dan dibisikkannya kata-kata penenang ke telinganya. Setelah beberapa saat Changmin membelalakkan matanya dan menatap ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya.

Tanpa terasa, air matanya kembali mengalir. Sungmin memeluk Changmin yang baru saja mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Kyuhyun membantu menenangkan Changmin.

Yunho terbangun karena posisi tidurnya yang kurang mengenakkan. Diliriknya jam dinding di ruang tamu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00. Leader Dongbangshinki ini tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menemukan magnae Dongbangshinki yang menghilang begitu saja pada saat hari ulang tahunnya.

Diakuinya, dia memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Seandainya saja Jungmo tidak bertanya padanya mengenai Changmin, pasti dia tetap tidak akan mengetahui kalau dongsaengnya itu tidak berada di sana.

_Flashback_

_Yunho sudah berusaha menghubungi teman dekat Changmin, tapi tak ada jawaban yang memuaskannya. Setahu Yunho, Changmin berteman sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan Minho. Sepulangnya ke apartemen mereka berdua, Yunho mencari-cari Changmin ke segala penjuru ruangan. Dia berharap magnaenya itu tengah tertidur ataupun melakukan aktivitas lain di dalam dorm. Namun harapannya tidak terkabul. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Changmin disitu._

_Setelah itu Yunho berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun. Namun apa yang didapatinya adalah ponsel Kyuhyun yang tidak aktif. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun dan member Super Junior yang lain banyak schedule sehingga mereka sangat kelelahan malam ini. tidak menyerah, Yunho beralih menghubungi Minho. Yunho sedikit lega ketika Minho mengangkat teleponnya._

"_Yoboseyo," suara Minho terdengar sedikit mengantuk. Wajar saja karena saat itu jam 01.50 dini hari._

"_Minho-ah, Yoboseyo," Yunho terkesan buru-buru._

"_Oh, Yunho hyung. Ada apa?" Minho berusaha tidak menunjukkan rasa kantuknya pada sunbae-nya itu._

"_Ehm, apakah kau tahu dimana Changmin?" terdengar sedikit keragu-raguan pada suara Yunho._

"_Mwo? Ani hyung. Seharian ini Changmin hyung juga tidak menghubungiku."_

_Yunho bertambah cemas dan khawatir setelah mendengar jawaban Minho._

"_Tapi, sekarang dia tidak ada di dorm, apakah kau tahu kemana Changmin mungkin pergi?"_

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Onew sebagai backsound,"Minho-ah, jangan lama-lama teleponnya. Besok kita banyak jadwal dan kalau kau tak tidur sekarang aku tak akan tanggung jawab."_

"_Hyung, apa kau tahu dimana Changmin hyung?"_

_Kibum yang turut mendengarkan pertanyaan Minho-pun menyahuti,"Kenapa kau tak tanya saja pada Yunho hyung. Dia pasti tahu dimana Changmin hyung berada."_

"_Kibum-ah...," belum selesai melanjutkan kata-katanya, Yunho memotongnya,"Minho-ah, terima kasih sebelumnya. Tidurlah sekarang dan maaf karena telah mengganggu."_

"_Hyung, it's okay. Maaf juga karena aku tak bisa membantumu."_

"_Hm, tak apa-apa. Titipkan salamku untuk semua anggota SHINee yang lain, ok?" _

"_Baiklah hyung." _

_Yunho pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya._

"_Kenapa kau tak tanya saja pada Yunho hyung. Dia pasti tahu dimana Changmin hyung berada."_

_Kata-kata Kibum terus terngiang di telinganya seolah-olah seperti kaset rekaman yang sudah terpasang rapi di ingatan Yunho. Benar kata Kibum, seharusnya dia tahu dimana Changmin berada sekarang. Dia hyungnya, leadernya bahkan temannya, tapi kenapa dia tidak tahu dimana Changmin berada. Sungguh bodohnya._

_Seandainya Changmin yang ditanya orang tentang keberadaan Yunho, pasti dia akan menjawab dengan mantap. Tapi kenapa Yunho tak bisa melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan Changmin. Kini mereka hanya berdua di dorm, tapi kenapa Yunho justru tak tahu dimana keberadaan Changmin. Sedangkan keberadaan ketiga sahabatnya yang telah meninggalkan grup, dia justru tahu._

_Frustasi karena tak berhasil menemukan Changmin, Yunho menyambar kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari dorm. Dilajukannya mobilnya menuju tempat yang diharapkannya mampu menenangkan hatinya. Sungai Han._

_End of Flashback_

Tiba-tiba Yunho merasa tenggorokannya kering. Niatnya dia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air, namun pandangan matanya terhenti pada sebuah kado yang tergeletak di dekat bingkai foto mereka berlima. Perlahan Yunho mendekati dan mengambil kado tersebut. Rasa hausnya hilang seketika.

Dibukanya bungkusan kado itu dan betapa terbelalaknya ketika diketahuinya itu adalah kado untuknya. Dilihatnya kotak perhiasan beludru biru dan sebuah kartu ucapan.

_Hyung, I wanna be the first person to give you your birthday present. I'm sorry I'm so selfish right now, but I wanna be the one and only one. _

_I wish this present can make you happy, so take it hyung._

Sepasang cincin emas putih melingkar indah di dalam kotak perhiasan itu. Saat Yunho tengah memperhatikan dengan seksama bentuk kedua cincin itu, tiba-tiba handponenya berdering.

"Yoboseyo."

"Yunho hyung, cepatlah kemari."

"Kyuhyun. Ada apa?"

"Hyung, Changmin...," mendengar nama Changmin, Yunho langsung bersemangat.

"Baiklah, aku ke sana sekarang."

Sungmin masih berusaha menenangkan Changmin ketika Yunho datang dan masuk ke kamar Kyumin. Kyuhyun berjalan di belakang Yunho yang raut mukanya terlihat sangat khawatir dan bersalah.

Yunho menghampiri Sungmin dan Changmin. Seakan memberikan isyarat pada Sungmin, Yunho langsung mengambil alih posisi Sungmin. Dipeluknya erat dongsaengnya itu.

"Min, I'm sorry," Yunho membelai lembut punggung Changmin.

Changmin hanya membalas dengan terus menangis. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya bingung. Mereka hanya tahu kalau Yunho merupakan orang yang bisa menenangkan Changmin sekarang ini. mereka tidak tahu kalau Yunho adalah orang yang menyebabkan Changmin sebegitu depresi. Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin keluar dari kamar mereka untuk memberi keleluasaan bagi member Dongbangshinki itu.

"Min, hyung minta maaf. Maafkan hyungmu yang begitu bodoh ini Min," Yunho mulai merasa benar-benar bersalah pada Changmin. Dia tak tahu perlakuannya selama ini telah membuat dongsaengnya menderita.

Seoul, 18 Februari 2011

Yunho membawa Changmin ke suatu tempat yang sudah direncanakannya sejak hari Yunho meminta maaf padanya. Hari ini, Yunho ingin membuat sebuah kenangan yang tak terlupakan bagi mereka berdua.

Sejak Yunho meminta maaf pada Changmin dan berjanji tak akan mengulangi perbuatan bodohnya itu, Yunho berusaha dengan baik mengubah semua perilaku buruknya terutama perilakunya yang sering menyakiti hati Changmin.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Yunho mengajak Changmin turun dari mobil yang mereka kendarai. Keluar dari mobil, Changmin sangat terpana ketika dilihatnya kursi dan meja yang indah yang biasanya hanya dilihatnya di dalam film-film. Suasana yang sangat romantis.

Changmin benar-benar terpana sampai-sampai dia baru sadar kalau Yunho telah mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan menunggu Changmin menyambutnya. Tanpa ragu Changmin meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan kanan Yunho. Dengan hati-hati Yunho membimbing Changmin menyeberangi jembatan gantung kecil yang terhubung ke tempat makan malam mereka.

Meja makan dan kursi yang berada di tengah danau itu benar-benar istimewa. Yunho telah mengaturnya sedemikian rupa hingga semuanya terlihat perfect. Puluhan lilin diatur mengelilingi tempat itu dan disetiap sudutnya terdapat bunga-bunga yang indah.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Yunho mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya. Sebuah kotak perhiasan dari kain beludru biru. Sontak Changmin membelalakkan matanya dan bertanya kepada Yunho.

"Hyung, darimana kau dapatkan itu?"

"Hm, ini?"

Yunho justru balik bertanya dan kini disodorkannya kotak itu ke depan Changmin dan dibukanya perlahan. Changmin menatap cincin yang ada di tempatnya cuma satu. Dimana yang satunya?

"Min, seorang malaikat mengirimkannya padaku. Karena malaikat itu berniat baik, tak ada salahnya aku menerima pemberiannya. Sekarang, aku ingin malaikat itu juga bahagia sepertiku dengan mengenakan cincin itu."

"Tapi, hyung," Changmin tampak ragu dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Min, saengil chukae hamnida," Yunho mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada dongsengnya itu.

Changmin sangat terharu mendengar ucapan itu dan itu membuktikan bahwa sekarang hyungnya tidak akan mengabaikannya lagi. Langsung dipeluknya hyungnya dan diucapkannya terima kasih berulang-ulang kali.

"Min, your present," yunho menunjuk pada cincin yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Tapi hyung, bagaimana kau bisa memberikanku hadiah yang aku beli sendiri?" Changmin cemberut mengingat hadiah itu dia yang membelinya.

"Kau yakin Min? Lihatlah dulu!"

Changmin mengambil cincin di dalam kotak perhiasan dan ternganga setelah melihat bahwa desain cincin itu sedikit berubah dari sebelumnya. Dia ingat betul, dulu sewaktu membelinya tak ada nama Yunho ataupun Changmin disitu. Tapi sekarang, di bagian dalam cincin itu tertulis dengan rapi Homin forever and ever.

"I love you Min," Yunho menatap tajam mata Changmin.

"Hyung. Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Changmin.

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho justru mencium Changmin. Walaupun Cuma sebentar, namun Yunho berkata,"Apa dengan begitu kau juga belum percaya Min?"

Changmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia memeluk Yunho erat. Semua yang telah diimpikannya selama ini menjadi kenyataan. Dan kenyataan yang diterimanya sungguh manis. Walaupun semua itu membutuhkan perjuangan, tapi dia lega karena akhirnya dia tidak kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang sangat dibutuhkan dalam hidupnya.

Dengan lirih Changmin berkata,"I love you too hyung."

Author note:

Mian sebelumnya buat yang ga suka sama Homin couple, terutama Yunjae shipper. But, please leave a comment. Maybe next time, author coba bikin yang lebih baik lagi. Buat yang pengen baca Homin fic yang lain, author juga punya beberapa.

Gomawo buat yang udah baca dan review.

14


End file.
